Forever Or Never
by Aranel Azamai
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears at H.I.V.E., bringing with her words of a new enemy. The students and teachers of H.I.V.E. must work with her against the threat, but is she really such a stranger after all? Rated T for cautions. No off-canon pairings, not necessarily all canon ones included.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I posted this ages ago, then got a major writer's block and forgot about it... for months. Anyway, I deleted the original one, revised the prologue (which was all that went up the first time), and now I have reposted it. I'm sorry to those who were reading the old one, I will actually update this one, I promise. Thanks to Heroinehiding, Shnizel, QuickSilverFox3, and Redvegetables for reviewing the original.**

Forever or Never

Prologue

A woman with long, deep black hair walked silently down an empty street. The streetlights above her dimly lighting her way through the night, as she took a deep breath. She repeatedly looked back over her shoulder, to ensure that there was no one following her. Snow slowly drifted to the ground in front of her, not slowing her down at all, as she continued down the street.

She looked up as she approached an intersection. She quickly turned right and looked over her shoulder once more. If they found her now they would surely kill her. She turned right once more and came into a dark alley, the designated meeting place.

All of these years in hiding had been necessary. For the safety of not only herself, but also for many others. Now it was time. Time to come out of hiding, resume life, and finally do away with them once and for all. She had to return now, people needed her. She just needed some help.

She stopped in the alley as she saw the person she was there to meet. It had taken a lot to make contact, he was not an easy person to find. And even when she made contact they had not believed it was her. Not that she could necessarily blame him, she had been 'dead' for a little shy of a decade. She had finally convinced them to meet her, knowing as soon as they met they would know it was her. They had said they would both come alone, but she knew that he would not.

The person standing in the alley looked up. And just as she suspected the second he saw her, he recognized her. They walked out of the alley, motioning for her to follow. They slowly approached an invisible plane waiting nearby. She had help now. They could stop them. She could return.

**A/N: I know this is short, but once the real story starts the chapters will be longer and what's happening will become more clear. I've actually had the idea for a story like this for a really long time and was surprised I haven't seen anything else similar.**

**New A/N: Alright this is almost the same as the original, with just a few additions. Look for an update soon, I actually have ideas now.  
**

**Anyway, please review. Please.**


	2. The Mysterious Visitor

**A/N: Three days. Okay that's not bad time for an update, especially from me. Alright so point of view will be changing throughout chapters. This chapter isn't really from a particular person's POV, but next chapter it will be. It should be fairly obvious whose POV it is.**

Chapter One: Mysterious Visiter

The H.I.V.E. cafeteria was surprisingly noisy considering it was seven in the morning(1). Wing raised a single eyebrow as he walked into the room, glancing over at Otto. The two made their way through the crowd towards the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"What do you think's going on?" Otto asked his friend.

"I do not know," Wing responded, frowning slightly, "We will have to ask the girls if they know anything." Otto nodded as the approached their usual lunch table, already occupied by Shelby and Laura.

"Hey," Shelby said looking up at them.

"Hello," Wing nodded as he sat down.

"Any idea what's going on?" Otto asked as he sat down as well.

"Not really," Laura responded, looking up from her cereal.

"All we heard is that some mystery person turned up at H.I.V.E. last night," Shelby sighed, "People have asked Nero, but he's not giving answers."

Silence settled over the table as they all contemplated who this mysterious visiter could be. Meanwhile Nigel and Franz were making the way to the table with their breakfast.

"Good morning all!" Franz exclaimed, a little to happy for seven in the morning.

"Morning," Nigel sighed, rolling his eyes at his roommate and best friend.

"I don't suppose you guys have any news on what's going on," Shelby said, looking over at them.

Nigel groaned and Franz piped up. "Actually we do, ja!" Franz cried, Nigel shook his head.

"Well what do you know?" Otto asked, sounding slightly excited.

"We heard Nero talking, ja! Some one was brought to H.I.V.E. and we saw the back of her head, ja!"

"And this tell us what?" Shelby asked with a frown.

"It tells us that the mystery person is a female with dark hair!" Everyone stared at Franz as Nigel shook his head again.

"How does that information help us?" Wing asked Franz.

"Because," he said as if it were obvious, "If we see her agin we will now if it's her, ja!"

"Franz, how will we know if it's her or another woman with dark hair."

Franz fell silent as they all turned away and went back to breakfast.

**A/N: So this was a pretty short and boring chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer, and it will have more importance to the plot. But hey, I updated, which for me is impressive.**

**So review please. Reviews definitely make me write faster.**


End file.
